


One-Liners

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Snark, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, THIS TAKES PLACE IN TLJ, Triple Drabble, it won't let me tag that fandom i'm sorry, these two are assholes and i still know they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: "Do you think you got him?"





	One-Liners

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing comes from [this](https://twitter.com/fandomfix8/status/941855245021470720) twitter conversation. It was written in under 10 minutes and has been given a lick and a promise in the editing department, so i'm sorry if it doesn't seem up to my usual.
> 
> Also, I hate the title but I just spent 20 minutes trying and failing to think of a better one so that's what i'm going with for now. I may change it if i come up with a better one later.

Hux watched in something like morbid fascination. Kylo Ren had finally lost it. And just when he’d stolen control of the entire First Order from right under Hux’s nose.

He was ordering the officers to fire all of their ammunition at a single man. A man standing unarmed, alone, with a gigantic cloud of salty sand flying up around him. He didn’t know whether he was horrified or strangely impressed.

“Do you think you got him?” he couldn’t help but quip, wishing he could keep his mouth shut just this one time. Ren was unhinged. Ren was having some sort of psychotic break. And if he wanted to stay on Ren’s good side, he needed to not irritate him.

But seriously, how much did he think they needed to shoot at an old man?

…except then the dust cleared, and the man was still there. _Somehow._ And Hux allowed himself a single moment to close his eyes. He would not squeeze the bridge of his nose. He would _not_.

There was dead silence for a blessed second. And then Ren’s voice responded.

“I don’t know. I think you might have missed actually.” He said, his voice hard and tense.

Hux squeezed his hand into a fist. He would not be amused by Ren’s comeback. He would not allow himself even a fraction of pleasure for the retort. Despite the fact that it was only the stress of their current predicament that kept him from smirking to himself.

Things would not run smoothly with Ren in charge. Hux would wait for his moment to seize power, just as he had before.

The only flaw was that this time, it might be harder to be underestimated. This time, the newest ineffectual leader might actually be able to verbally match him.

Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Come spaz about TLJ with me on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomfix8)!


End file.
